


O garoto invisível

by AyzuLK



Category: Casper (1995), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK
Summary: Jack morreu naquele lago congelado ao salvar sua irmã.Jack Frost nasceu naquele lago congelado aos olhos do homem da lua.Ele não lembrava de nada disso. Só lembrava daquela existência.Uma existência invisível aos que não acreditam. Casper acreditava no entanto.E enquanto Casper acreditasse, Jack nunca estaria sozinho.Fic criada para o desafio CrackShip do InkspiredCrossover Gaspazinho e origem dos guardiões





	O garoto invisível

****

 

**O GAROTO INVISÍVEL**

**por Ayzu Saki**

_“ - Como é morrer?_

_\- É como nascer, só que ao contrário.”_

-Quer brincar ?

Duas palavras. Duas palavras muito simples, mas que pareciam girar seu mundo naquele momento. Jack olhou para trás, pronto para ficar desapontado ao perceber que o garoto falava com outra pessoa, mas eles estavam sozinhos.

Olhou para os olhos azuis grandes o fitando, levemente nervosos com a demora na resposta, e abriu um grande sorriso.

-Com certeza. – respondeu brilhantemente. Porque faziam o quê? 200 anos que alguém não o via? Duzentos anos vagando sozinho, apenas com o frio e o gelo que causava, apenas como o vento e o homem na lua como companhias.

O menino sorriu, ajeitando o gorro vermelho, as bochechas coradas pelo frio. Ele nem mesmo sabia que haviam crianças perto da mansão Whipstaff. Em todo o vilarejo, tudo parecia sem vida, todos se escondendo do frio. Ninguém brincava na neve nos dias em que estivera ali fazendo o inverno.

Já estava acostumado com isso.

-Me chamo Casper. Casper MacFadden. – A criança se apresentou animada. Colocou o cajado no chão e fez uma reverência a ele, que riu com seu jeito abobalhado.

-Jack. Jack Frost.

Casper tinha uma risada gostosa de ouvir. E as ideias mais mirabolantes que conhecia para um menino de oito anos. O ouviu tagarelar enquanto montavam fortalezas na neve, contando histórias fantásticas.

O garoto não demorou muito, um homem – que claramente não o via – o chamou da entrada, com a voz preocupada. Ainda assim, quando se despediram, o rosto dele vermelho e afoito, Jack sabia que havia feito um amigo.

Alguém finalmente acreditava em Jack Frost novamente.

.....

-Então, você acha que nasceu naquele lago?

-De certo modo, é. Talvez. É tudo de que lembro.

-E do homem da lua? Dizendo pra fazer o inverno.

-É...

O menino fez um olhar pensativo, colocando o trem pra funcionar nos trilhos. O quarto devia estar gelado, mas Casper parecia não ligar. Com Jack, ele nunca se importava com o frio.

As vezes Jack queria não esperar. Ter a liberdade de levar o inverno para Whipstaff em qualquer época do ano, apenas para ver seu amigo.

Nos anos que se seguiram, ele sempre se preparava. Tudo o que Casper pedisse. Mesmo quando ele não podia sair pra brincar na neve, ia para a janela do quarto lotado de brinquedos, os dois conversando e olhando a colina lá embaixo. Fazendo formas de gelo nos vidros da mansão.

Casper era como o príncipe preso na grande torre, e Jack vinha ao resgate.

Ou seria ao contrário?

-Você acha que está, sabe, morto?

-Sou um espírito do inverno, então, de certo modo.

-Eu sei, bobalhão. - O menino riu sem graça, Jack se afastou para o outro lado do quarto ao ver que os lábios dele estavam um pouco azuis já. Era fácil se esquecer da vida perto de Casper. - Eu digo, que você teve uma vida antes disso. Família, e tudo o mais.

-De que importa agora. - Agiu como se não se importasse com a pergunta, como se não tivesse pensado nisso milhares de vezes. - Eu não lembro. É como se eu tivesse nascido ali.

Casper assentiu sério, parando de brincar com o trem, os dedos frios demais. 

Ele gostava das perguntas curiosas, de ter alguém com quem falar sobre os guardiões da infância. Para falar sobre o grande vazio que era o antes de tudo. De tudo que não existia até acordar em um lago congelado, com apenas um propósito, e tanta solidão a frente.

Casper entendia. Ele ouvia e sabia o que dizer. Ou o que não dizer. Um menino que crescia em uma mansão, sem amigos, invisível a maioria. Um garoto doce e amigável, mas que não tinha amigos.

Havia tanto gosto por liberdade dentro dele, que Jack se pegava absorto. Pensando no que ele se tornaria. Se quando ele crescesse ele iria mudar o mundo como queria. Na sede de inventar coisas, criar respostas. Se ele iria embora de Whipstaff, como sempre sonhara. Abraçar o mundo, que o esperava a frente...

Se ele esqueceria Jack, como todo mundo...

-Morrer e nascer, são parecidos então. Esquecer...é do que tenho medo.

-É...eu também.

......

No inverno de 12 anos foi o mais especial.

Doze anos geralmente simbolizava o fim da infância afinal. Onde as pessoas tinham a terrível ideia de crescer.

E esquecer.

Jack fez neve como nunca imaginava que faria. Porque ele sabia que não teria muito tempo. Que um dia Casper cresceria. Que o deixaria para trás.

Quando ele veio descendo a colina, trenó novo em mãos, sorriso grande no rosto, seu pai atrás dele, sorrindo, Jack não se segurou.

Ele queria mais aquela chance. De vê-lo sorrir com a neve nos cabelos. Os olhos azuis faiscando com as risadas. Por isso, mesmo sabendo que passava da hora de ele ir, ele o pedia para ficar um pouco mais. Estavam se divertindo tanto.

Mesmo no escuro, ele ainda conseguia ouvir Casper rindo, deslizando na neve no novo trenó.

Os dois terminaram caídos, sem fôlego.

Jack nunca se sentiu tão feliz em sua existência.

-Promete que vai lembrar de mim?

Os olhos grandes e azuis o olharam curiosos com a pergunta repentina. Mas então ele sorriu, com o rosto todo. A mão pegou na sua, e ele nem mesmo parecia se importar com o frio nela.

Com o frio em toda parte.

-Eu prometo. Pra sempre.

Quando saiu de Whipstaff naquela noite, sabia que não estava sozinho.

Sempre teria Casper.

.....

No ano seguinte, Casper não estava mais lá.

O inverno em Whipstaff, naquele ano, foi o mais violento de todos.

........

“ Eu pedi, eu implorei pro meu pai me dar esse trenó, e ele nem ligou pro meu pedido, não sabia andar. Então numa manhã eu desci pro café e lá estava ele, só pra mim, sem mais nem menos. Eu levei lá pra fora e brinquei o dia todo. E meu pai disse ‘é demais!’, mas eu não podia parar, estava me divertindo tanto! E então ficou tarde, ficou escuro, ficou frio, e eu fiquei doente....e papai ficou triste... Eu lembro que eu não fui para onde eu deveria ir. Eu fiquei para trás, para meu pai não ficar solitário.

\- Como é morrer?

\- É como nascer, só que ao contrário.”

**Author's Note:**

> *A referência sobre Casper, é Casper o filme de 1995, onde ele conta sobre como ele morreu, ao finalmente lembrar sobre antes de ser um fantasma. Em um dia de neve, ao brincar o dia todo, ele ficou doente e se foi. 
> 
> *Jack Frost, da lenda dos guardiões, morreu em um lago congelado ao tentar salvar sua irmã. Por seu bom coração o homem da lua o transformou em um guardião. Ele é responsável por trazer o inverno. 
> 
> *Ao morrer, Casper se esqueceu de sua vida de antes, e também de Jack, por isso não conseguia mais vê-lo. E como ele ficou doente por ter brincado tanto no frio, Jack de certo modo se responsabilizou pelo o que aconteceu. 
> 
> *Não sei porque escrevo essas coisas tristes


End file.
